A Kiss On Your Axe
by WishfulTrance
Summary: When Will Scarlett was building the new camp for the Gang, his only need was to hear what a certain woman he loved thought of it...Will/Djaq. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


**Title: **A Kiss On Your Axe

**Summary:** Will Scarlett is building a new camp for the outlaws, but only one comment from a certain female will keep him going...

**Couples: **A hint of Will and Djaq.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin Hood BBC, but i am going to try and get Harry Lloyd.

**A/N:** i have a challenge that is like this, more information on my page. check it out! and please review after. xx

Will Scarlett sat up to take a moment to just look at his hard work. The new camp he was making was nearly finished, and now, he just wanted to stay here until he had fully completed it. Until he could confirm his marvellous idea and make to tell Robin, to tell his friends…to tell Djaq.

A small smile. Djaq. She had been the only voice of comment he had yearned for- her thoughts on the new camp sent his heat soaring. He remembered what she had said this morning in hushed tons underneath the pile of dirty blankets and the rain that was threatening to fall harder and harder. It had been just them, and Will had loved it. With the rest fast asleep and him on watch, it was the perfect time to talk to Djaq without distractions…namely Allan.

_"It will be brilliant." Djaq whispered, smiling warmly at him. "You're brilliant, Will. I've never met such a talent. You could make decent money with this- maybe not here, but back in Acre you certainly would. But you wouldn't want to live there would you?" She finished with a small chuckle. "And I'm afraid you would not be welcome either."_

_He had chuckled along softly with her, prodding at the fire with his stick and keeping his puppy-dog eyes on the small female who was half-asleep._

_"It's the biggest thing I've ever had to make." Will commented, looking back at the construction. "I'm not sure how it will turn out."_

_'It will turn out how you want it to turn out." Djaq shuffled a bit and watched him continuously prod at the fire. "You, Will Scarlett, will certainly make sure it does."_

And he would of. Will thought to himself. He would have made it the way he wanted it to be in the first place- completely perfect. He had paid more attention on Djaq's bunk and storage- all of his work for her made entirely with the desire he felt for her, a desire he was unaware that she knew about, and returned.

_Another nail into the wood._

Will hammered hard at the piece of wood and wiped his brow, sighing. He turned around quickly as he heard a voice.

"Are you alright?"

Will smiled at the figure. "Yeah." He got up and wiped his hands so the sweat that was coming would perhaps go away. "Where's Robin and the others?"

"Gone." Djaq spoke softly, passing him a cup of ale. "They wanted me to come in here." She finished, rolling her eyes as she remembered how they had all wanted her to stay in sight. Will smiled at her again.

"You don't have to listen to them, you know." He told her, his ears turning pink. "They're just teasing, anyway."

"I know." Djaq told him, peering around. "But I don't mind being in here. It's turning out to be a real beauty."

Will blushed deeply at her positive comment. Smiling shyly, he scratched his ear and sighed slightly. "It should be finished by night."

"And you are disappointed?"

"It kept me busy." Will admitted. He didn't mention that he spent his entire time staring at her, and how he didn't want it to make him want Djaq more. "But I'll be glad to actually have a roof over my head. Well. Not a roof, per say-

He cut off by her chuckle and admired Djaq's gorgeous laugh. Her lips were so full of colour and…warmth. No. Warmth in lips? Wasn't it warmth in the eyes?

Will's thought crashed as Djaq's voice bolted him back to earth.

"Want some help?"

"Oh…" Will looked around. "Err…I-I- it won't be good for you."

His burst out his words hurriedly and immediately regretted them. "I-I'm sorry. You can help if you want to." Will was turning red again. He cursed silently at himself.

Djaq smiled. "I'll put away the weapons." She offered, making her way over.

Will bit his lip, not saying anything. He knew Djaq could handle herself, but his protective urge for her was rapidly growing at an alarming rate. He watched as her petite fingers stored away the weapons, and last of all, his axe.

He missed it, but Djaq raised the axe to her lips, and gave it a small, tender kiss, praying with all her heart for something, for a wish she wanted badly.

_Keep safe._


End file.
